


If the curtains should fall..........

by freddiejoey



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddiejoey/pseuds/freddiejoey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curtainfic - Kai and Arthur go shopping.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the curtains should fall..........

Lenni angrily tears down the tattered wall hangings in the longhouse, coughing as she is engulfed in dust. No, this is ridiculous. Something has to be done. Furiously she marches across to the table and throws the crumbling drapery down in front of Arthur. “What Lenni?” He looks up from his parchment in confusion. Lenni rolls her indignant brown eyes. “These are a disgrace. They’re sooty and grubby and falling to shreds. You and Kai are off to the markets in Cornwall tomorrow. Make sure you return with some new curtains.”

“Curtains?” Kai wanders in from the bedroom, casually sipping from a cup of adder’s sting. At his approach, rampant desire flashes in one pair of midnight blue eyes – and one infuriated female brown pair suddenly become soft and warm. “Well, I don’t know much but I suppose we could try. The longhouse is rather stark little brother.”

Arthur looks around thoughtfully. It isn’t the most inviting room in some ways compared to others he has seen. Ambrose, for instance, has decorated his with a quasi-Roman flourish, - splashes of bright colour and comfortable cushions – while even Hereward the Holy has enlivened his with a smattering of tasteful religious relics. But both of them, along with many other chieftains, have wives and daughters: for so long, it has simply been he and Kai and Llud – there has been no time or inclination to think about furnishings……

If Kai had actually married Goda a few months ago ………. Arthur shudders. Stamp down on the thought. Treacherous witch woman. Good riddance. He realises that Kai and Lenni are both gazing at him expectantly – his musings have taken him a hundred leagues away……… In relief, Arthur grins at Lenni. The gods have been merciful in sparing him Goda’s treasonous presence. If Lenni has set her heart on curtains – as well as Kai – then curtains she will have. “You’re right. Is there anything in particular that you’d like?”

Mollified, Lenni smiles quietly to herself. How should she really answer that? Kai’s mouth against mine? His beautiful hands caressing my breasts? His huge golden cock spilling his seed into my bearded oyster? Lenni forces herself to be sensible – no easy task with Kai standing a few feet away, white teeth shining, shirt strategically unlaced so that she can be tantalised by a glimpse of one delicious nipple……

“No Arthur, clean new curtains will suffice. Anything will be an improvement on rents and grime.” And she gathers up the sorry old hangings and takes them outside to be beaten – Arthur guessing correctly that with each whack of the club she is further exorcising that still-raw image of Kai proudly, passionately, kissing Goda beside the lake, in sight of the whole bloody village…….

The weather in Cornwall is wonderful – wide blue skies that stretch to eternity, sunshine like warm liquid honey, wafting breezes whispering the high, sweet, honey scent of bluebells. A little way out in the countryside is the inn where Arthur, Kai and their men traditionally stay when they come trading. It has always been comfortable and relatively clean, with reasonable mead and good plain cooking.

However, in the last few months it has changed hands. Now, it is not exactly slovenly, but somehow not such a desirable home away from home any more. In particular, Kai thinks that the coverings on the beds are not being properly laundered - hence his chafed arse………

On their last afternoon in Cornwall, Arthur sends the two youths who have accompanied them to trade the last of their skins and jewellry for salt. He and Kai have a special mission to undertake – the purchase of longhouse curtains for Lenni. Not that either of them have the slightest idea what they are doing. But faint heart and all…….

Down by the harbour, are the booths of the traders who deal in hangings, shrouds and such. Everything looks colourful, gaudy and somewhat womanly. Kai is rather taken by some crimson curtains that make Arthur feel bilious and he, in turn, has his head turned by a pair of blue-green drapes which render his big brother pale from a sensation akin to seasickness. By the time, the peddlers are beginning to pack up their trestles for the night, they are irritated, weary - and still empty-handed. Coupled with Kai’s grazed butt, it does not bode well for their final night of Cornish liberty…….

Then, Arthur’s sharp blue eyes spy something bulky under a table pushed up against a crumbling Roman wall. The trader is counting his money, preparatory to going home. He is not all that pleased to be interrupted and asked to display the contents of the basket half-hidden by his other brighter wares. But grudgingly he obliges. They are indeed curtains and in fact there are six of them – royal purple in colour, etched in gold with some starry pattern. Acceptable in size and weight, clearly soothing to look at since they are the same hue as a couple of bedraggled hangings surviving in the longhouse since Travon’s time – all in all, a solid compromise.

Brimming with relief, Kai and Arthur grin at each other and Arthur thankfully proffers the requisite bronze pieces. Walking back to the inn through the fragrant dusk, matters suddenly seemed greatly improved. There is no cause at all for irritation. Lenni is going to be hugely delighted, the bluebells sprawl all around them in a haze of lilac-blue, large white butterflies buoy past – and Kai has devised an ingenious idea to solve the prickly coverings dilemma………

When Arthur makes his way to their room that night, a half hour or so after Kai has pleaded tiredness, he is whistling softly, anticipating, happily counting his generously-endowed chickens since he is certain that a beautiful blonde Saxon is going to hatch…….curtains. Because that is exactly what he sees when he opens the bedroom door – mellow candlelight, glowing firelight, sweet raspberry mead already poured, and Kai, naked with a bulging cock, lying atop Lenni’s new curtains which he has spread lavishly across the scratchy bed……

“Kai, are you mad? They’ll be ruined and then where will we be?” Arthur throws off his breeches, hopping toward the splendid violet bed, while Kai lies back, hands folded behind his head, laughing. “In paradise I would have thought little brother….but I have no intention of doing one spot of damage to these precious hangings.” Grinning, he reaches up, takes one of Arthur’s already-stiff nipples between his gleaming teeth, impishly nips. “Besides, I’m the one with the scraped bum. The best I can do is thrust it high in the air to spare the curtains…….And anyway beloved, I don’t intend to spill a drop.” And Arthur’s eyes widen in understanding glee…..

Always, Kai has rejoiced in sucking Arthur’s cock. It might seem to some that one person is getting all the pleasure while the other simply gives – but this is as far from the truth as a winging spear. Each gives to the other – for instance, he will now be bestowing his lips and his care, Arthur his huge ripe hard prick and his trust. Arthur will feel his strong caressing mouth, and he, a strong warm rigid manhood – and undoubtedly, at some stage in the proceedings, Arthur’s strong caressing fingers…..

Chuckling, he leans forward and begins to kiss his brother’s taut cock, blossoming in its garden of thick sable pelt. Insatiably he explores it all around with his questing mouth, feeling its chiselled shape, its turgid thickness, the soft smooth skin, the textured crown on top, with its tender opening. Like a ravenous serpent, his tongue tip shimmers across that succulent foreskin, those inviting balls, revelling in Arthur’s deep-throated appreciative whimpers…….

Giving a wolfish grin, Kai takes Arthur’s manhood into his mouth, letting his moist lips slide over the head and down the shaft, snaking with his tongue, slithering his mouth forward. He loves the feeling as the swollen cock fills his mouth, tickling close to his throat.

Ever more rapacious, as Arthur groans ecstatically, as his brother’s dexterous stroking fingers do indeed find his magnificent blonde Saxon prick, Kai licks Arthur’s shaft all over, sucks more rapidly, sweeps his tongue nimbly across the top.

They are rife with the warmest richest sensations, dispensing intoxication, receiving sheer joy…….

Forming a ring with his lips around his little brother’s throbbing shaft, Kai glides down as far as he can, then slowly draws out that glorious Celtic cock, licking and fondling all the while.

Dark head flung back, moaning near the brink, his right hand rhythmically tantalizing Kai’s pulsing prick, Arthur gropes with his left for a rag, a piece of sheepskin, anything to absorb his big brother’s coming deluge and preserve the curtains…….

Magically it all works……. Kai loves the feeling of Arthur’s thrusting manhood squirting glistening come into his mouth and throat, the thrill of reaching the zenith, ………. Arthur never fails to be aroused by watching Kai’s lustrous issue shoot, spurting forth in all its sticky pearly exuberance, cresting the peak………

And even though, as a last desperate resort, Arthur has to use his discarded breeches for mopping purposes, he couldn’t give a Gobnat in his overwhelming exhilaration - while Kai keeps his earlier pledge absolutely, managing to not spill a single solitary iridescent drop…….

“Oh, but these are perfect.” Lenni holds up the regal purple curtains at the longhouse table, besieged by delight. She had never expected anything quite this lovely…….Gratefully, she kisses Arthur’s cheek, does the same to Kai – and then retreats, blushing to the roots of her black hair, murmuring about finding the right hooks and wands.

Llud nods his approval. “You two have done well. I’m impressed – and surprised I must admit. Those curtains will keep out those pesky winter draughts and be pleasant on the eye. Good strong material too – they look like they’ll take a decent amount of wear and tear, bustle and thrust………What in the name of the gods have I said that’s so funny?” Because both his sons are convulsed in uproarious laughter, doubled up, liable to be sick…… Shaking his head, grinning in bewilderment, Llud decides it will be far safer not to know after all…….


End file.
